Lepharist Book
A thick book with a brown cover and gold lettering. Double-click to begin a quest. Asmodian, level 43 or above. Acquisition ;Alquimia Research Center :Bookcase in the last room before the boss. Document :::- 1 / 8 - :A Perfect Human: Miracles of Honorable Lord Lephar :Anyone who sees Lord Lephar in person is surprised at his face--as innocent as that of a child. His face shows no trace of secular corruption. His generosity shines from within. :His words show him to be the wisest sage who ever lived, and his thunderous voice will soon be heard around the world. :Honorable Lord Lephar's magnanimity makes him an example for all who struggle to choose the right path at all times. :::- 2 / 8 - :Unfortunately, very few have met honorable Lephar in person. He never stays in one place for long since receiving a vision of the Thirteenth Empyrean Lord--he who will come to make a new world. :Lord Lephar travels Atreia without rest, risking everything, in order to spread his visions of a new paradise and a perfect Human. Thanks to his grace, the Lepharist Revolutionaries have grown to be influential in both Elysea and Asmodae, and are able to act in secret ways that our enemies can not fathom. :Honorable Lephar never forgets his comrades. He knows you in a way that you may find difficult to imagine. :::- 3 / 8 - :Our Lord knows that people need a savior to stand by them in times of need, not sit in their towers issuing orders like the Twelve Empyrean Lords. :One night, while a snowstorm raged all around the Alquimia Stronghold, Lord Lephar visited you devoted followers. He appeared stealthily so as not to wake you, and looked carefully at each sleeping face. I wish you could have seen the smile that Lord Lephar wore when he spoke of your devotion to your duties. :Then, he raised his hand, piling up bread and meat enough to feed all of us, and left without a word. :::- 4 / 8 - :You joined the Lepharist Revolution after being inspired by Honorable Lord Lephar's noble cause. :However, his grace is only the tip of the iceberg--most of you still do not know the wonders Lord Lephar has performed. Thus, today I'd like to tell you of his miracles. :The first happened in Altgard several decades ago. There were three sisters who lost their parents and had no relatives. On top of all their misery, they were born unable to walk. That they did not give up their lives despite such bitter trials is highly commendable, but they could barely move on their own. :::- 5 / 8 - :Honorable Lephar, who happened to pass nearby, heard the girls' cries. He laid a hand on their foreheads, each in turn, and in a heart's beat, each stood and walked. Those girls joined the Revolution right then. They all rose to high ranks and are totally devoted to His Honor's cause. :An administration officer who was expelled from Sanctum after being falsely accused of a crime. He'd worked for Sanctum all his life, and had won many official commendations for helping and encouraging Daevas. :He had to leave Sanctum in dishonor after being falsely accused of embezzling. His lifetime of self-sacrifice didn't save him. :::- 6 / 8 - :After his discharge, he lost the will to live. He would torture himself repeatedly by jumping off a cliff without spreading his wings, until Honorable Lephar found him. :Lord Lephar immediately understood all his anger and mortification. His honor spoke just three words, "You are innocent." :The man burst into tears, and all his anguish washed out of him. He joined the Lepharists immediately. :::- 7 / 8 - :As the Revolution has expanded its influence, Daevas of Asmodae began to honor Lephar. :Although we live up to the Daeva's calling much better than those in Sanctum or Pandaemonium, we were denounced as subversives. The unbelievers use every dirty tactic they can think of to undermine our great cause. :They sent Daevas disguised as Lord Lephar throughout Asmodae, to commit all sorts of atrocities. When people began pointing the finger of blame at us, we took matters into our own hands. After a long pursuit, our comrades captured one of the impersonators, and brought him to kneel before the real Lord Lephar. :::- 8 / 8 - :The man confessed to Honorable Lephar that he was a spy sent by Pandaemonium. When he admitted the truth, all the Revolutionaries closed their eyes, thinking they knew what was about to happen. :However, it was not as they had feared. :After a long pause, we all opened our eyes to witness Honorable Lephar, without any word of blame, erasing these terrible memory from the mind of the captive. At that moment, everyone present found great illumination. :Honorable Lephar is a perfect man who works the true will of Aion. Quests ;Starts quest :